


A New Beginning

by Luthienberen



Series: Merry May Drabbles - watsons_woes 2019 Onwards [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Drug Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Following the events of theThe Devil’s FootWatson take Holmes on a walk where Holmes makes a revelation.





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Drabbles, May 2019, Week 2 “Watson wants Holmes to take a restful holiday.”

On the heels of our lawless lion hunter's departure I feared our supposedly restful holiday would continue to be full of intrigues.

So I dragged Holmes off for a walk across the bumpy terrain. There I was luxuriating in our closeness: his arm in mine, our hips bumping when Holmes shocked me.

“I've given it up.”

I did not need to ask to what he inferred.

Holmes smiled in nervous anticipation, which convinced me he was being sincere. Sheer joy spread through me while I simultaneously fretted about his withdrawal needs. Yet for now I kissed him soundly and recklessly.


End file.
